Ilusión
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Cuando el amor es verdadero traspasa barreras. Una historia de dos Ocs (Rumania x India) inspirada en la película "El Ilusionista". Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"


El presente fic surgió inspirados en dos personajes del juego de Rol _"World Academy"_ : Ion Basarab Popescu (2p Rumania) quien es un Oc propiedad de Mérida Di Ángelo a quien agradezco su apoyo; y Tylo Synght Mewar (Nyo India) cuyo Oc me pertenece.

Es la primera vez que participo en un fandom de éste tipo y que escribo un fic sobre él. Elegí ésta hermosa historia de amor (El Ilusionista) porque para él no existen las barreras y en parte, durante el juego de rol dichos personajes tuvieron sus problemas para establecer su amor. De antemano no me baso en los cannons del cómic y/o Anime para evitar disgustos.

 _El presente fic participa en el reto trimestral Abril - Julio crossover o adaptación del foro" yo amo Hetalia y tu"_

* * *

 _ **Ilusión**_

 _Inicios del siglo XX_

Era una tarde cualquiera de las calles de Austria, los carruajes circulaban en las empedradas calles. Una ciudad donde los ciudadanos realizaban sus tareas cotidianas conforme a su estrato social.

Al llegar la noche, todos se reunían en el edificio de un teatro que conservaba los finos decorados de la edad dorada del Imperio. Acudían al llamado de un joven mago quien presentaba un acto único sin precedentes.

Aquel hombre vestía de forma elegante, más bien parecía un alto señor de sociedad quien mantenía una conversación entre amigos. Su cabello era rubio oscuro, un poco largo pero sujetado a una cola de caballo para darle una presentación adecuada, portaba una barba corta.

Éste personaje de facciones rumanas había consolidado toda una reputación en el arte de la magia en Austria y sus alrededores. Situación que despertó curiosidad en Roland Eldestein, el príncipe heredero a la corona austríaca.

* * *

-No le he pedido introducción de un cuento de hadas Inspector Vasilev – Expresó una voz quien permanecía sentado en el asiento de un estudio amueblado de forma tal como fomento a la cultura patriótica de su país.

Este hombre portaba un traje blanco con rojo oscuro luciendo una barba, sus cabellos imitaban al color del café tostado, sus ojos eran oscuros, de tez blanca aunque lucía más pálido que en otras ocasiones.

-No fue fácil plantearle la situación su alteza, pero para comprender mejor necesitamos remontarnos a los orígenes.

Quien hablaba era Dimitri Vasilev, un joven inspector de policía quien se caracterizaba por su eficiencia y su curiosidad.

-Como sabrá Ion Basarab Popescu es todo un gitano quien radicó desde muy niño en éste lugar, algo extraño para alguien como él. Hay mucho misterio de cómo obtuvo su habilidad mágica, Mencionan que en su infancia tuvo un encuentro casual con un mago viajero con quien hizo contacto. – Expresó el inspector de origen búlgaro.

-Es una insignificancia ese detalle – expresó Eldestein.

-En ese mismo periodo había establecido amistad con Tylo Synght Mewar…

* * *

La mirada del austriaco cambió un poco hacia la narración del Inspector.

El joven Popescu había sido despertado su curiosidad por la magia y con el tiempo fue desarrollando una habilidad muy peculiar por la misma. En uno de sus tantos paseos por la ciudad donde llevaba un huevo haciendo equilibrio sobre una vara se topó con la familia Hedevary quien realizaba sus clásicos paseos a caballo por la ciudad.

-"¡Fíjate por dónde vas, mugroso!" – Expresó Erzebeth de forma prepotente

-"¡Sí, fíjate! – Expresaron sus hermanos siguiendo los reclamos de su hermana.

Sin embargo, en ese grupo viajaba una joven de tez morena y cabello rojizo oscuro de mirada ámbar quien le había llamado la atención del joven Rumano.

Decidió seguir aquel chico haciendo que el corcel caminara de forma lenta sin desconcentrar en su hazaña.

Con el paso del tiempo, Ion y la joven Tylo Synght se frecuentaban en la granja donde vivía el Rumano de forma tranquila. Había una fascinación de ambos por la magia, Ion tenía a su primera admiradora.

-¿Cómo alguien como tú puede convivir con gente frívola como los Hedevary? – preguntó el chico de cabellera rubia.

-Mi padre dice que conocer las costumbres de Europa y a las familias importantes me ayudarán a ampliar mis horizontes.

La chica en cuestión pertenecía a una familia noble de la India.

-Mientras conserves tu esencia no necesitarás de un título para ganarte la lealtad y el respeto de la gente. – Mencionó Ion quien le obsequiaba un dije de madera ovalado con el diseño de una mariposa grabado a mano.

-Conociéndote tiene un secreto ¿verdad? – Expresó la hindú con una leve sonrisa

El chico de cabellos rubios tomó aquel dije y sujetando la parte superior le giró para formar un corazón, en ella había una pequeña fotografía.

-¡Es un regalo hermoso Ion!- Habló con cierta emoción, teniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas la oriunda de la India.

Aquel momento mágico es interrumpido por la guardia del imperio llevándose por la fuerza a Tylo, ante la mirada del rumano quien deseaba protegerla pero no era capaz de ello.

La familia Hedevary había enviado un aviso al joven Popescu que por ningún motivo se acercara a la hindú.

Sin decir más, el rumano partió de aquella ciudad Europea.

* * *

Diez años de aquel incidente un joven mago, cuyas facciones demostraban que es todo un hombre había llegado a la ciudad de Viena presentando actos de magia en el reconocido teatro de la ciudad.

Cada noche presentaba un show distinto desde el peculiar "árbol de naranjas" hasta el poder desafiar a la creación misma.

Ion había cautivado a la audiencia y ganándose un admirador: Dimitri Vasilev.

El Inspector deseaba conocer el truco del árbol de naranjas pero… el rumano de forma cortés esquivaba al búlgaro con su distinguida peculiaridad.

Aunque las condiciones eran otras, Popescu se había ganado la reputación de ser un mago extraordinario, al grado de conocerle como "Ion el Ilusionista".

Dicha fama llegó a los oídos de la familia real como de los Hedevary.

Durante la estancia en Viena, el mago se enteró sobre la vida social de algunas personalidades en su momento, principalmente sobre el extraño fallecimiento de Erzebeth Hedevary. Era evidente que el rumano no sentía algo grato por esa familia. Entre la población se esparció el rumor que fue asesinada por su propia familia al no acceder a los intereses económicos.

-Un alma fría con un frío final. – Expresó Ion.

Sin embargo, la familia había "superado" la pérdida al "adoptar" a Tylo Synght como parte de su familia, y ahora ella estaba comprometida con Roland Eldestein.

Ésta noticia causó conmoción en Popescu.

¿Qué habría sucedido?

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

* * *

En una velada especial que ofreció la familia real, Roland invitó a Ion para dar un espectáculo peculiar dentro de la propiedad perteneciente a la corona.

La joven hindú atendía a los invitados de su prometido, no podía escapar a los comentarios dirigidos hacia su persona: si ella estaba consciente de las obsesiones del príncipe, ella mantenía a los Hedevary para evitar la ruina de la familia, situaciones por el estilo que en más de una ocasión se planteaban.

Ella anhelaba ser libre como el ave que deja la jaula para emprender el vuelo.

Ver en aquel salón a su amigo dando un espectáculo y poniendo en tela de juicio de forma elegante si el austriaco Eldestein debía gobernar, había sido una declaración de guerra.

-¿Me permite su espada? – Expresó Ion en un acento que indicaba duda y cortesía.

Roland se dedicaba a poner en tela de juicio cada acto del rumano.

-Por supuesto. – Expresó el austríaco de una manera cortés.

Aquel noble sacó aquella espada que poseía en la hoja incrustación de piedras preciosas.

-Es muy bella en verdad – Expresó con cortesía el rumano mientras la exhibía al público presente.

Había sido cuidadoso en colocar la espada en el centro de aquel escenario, el hombre iniciaba un pequeño discurso sobre si el poder radicaba en osadía o derecho divino, recurrió a la leyenda del Rey Arturo narrando la hazaña del británico al sacar a Excalibur de la piedra.

En ese momento volvió a recrear aquella escena donde el mago invitaba a los más cercanos a mover la espada del sitio donde le había colocado. Ninguno de ellos había podido lograrlo. Posteriormente el dueño de la espada intentó levantarla, aquella arma se resistía a volver con su dueño.

Tylo observó ese detalle, sabía que Ion estaba provocando a Roland.

Sin embargo, el mago rompió aquel truco haciendo que la espada cediera.

-Saluden todos a su alteza real. – Expresó con cierto ánimo de forma elegante.

Todos aplaudieron el acto.

-Señores, creo que ha sido mucho entretenimiento por ésta noche; acompáñenme a tomar unos tragos. – Expresó protocolariamente el austríaco.

Tanto los aplausos como el gesto de los presentes ante dicha invitación no se hicieron esperar.

Roland salía acompañado del Inspector Vasilev.

-Lo quiero muerto. – Expresó sin rodeos el hombre de la nobleza.

Tylo deseaba hablar con él pero las damas de alta sociedad la abordaron con preguntas sobre el príncipe y su relación, lo que ocasionó que el rumano desapareciera de su vista.

* * *

Durante en su estancia en Vienna, Ion regresaba a su modesto hogar en las afueras de la ciudad. Era de noche.

El rumano al parecer trabajaba en la preparación de un nuevo acto cuando su concentración se vio interrumpida por el galope de un corcel que se acercaba a su hogar.

Ion salió para ver de quien se trataba.

La figura que cabalgaba sobre aquel corcel era conocida por él: Tylo Synght.

Aquel hombre tenía sentimientos encontrados.

-¡¿Cómo me encontraste?! – Cuestionó Popescu con rudeza.

-Tu representante. – Mencionó sin más al descender del caballo – Le dije que si deseaban permanecer en Viena necesitarían de mi ayuda.

-Y ahora me van a expulsar. – Respondió con sarcasmo. – Les daré el gusto.

-¡Espera! He venido a ayudarte.

-¿Por qué ahora te importa lo que me suceda?!

-Ion eres mi amigo y yo soy tu amiga.

-Nos conocimos un poco. – Habló el rumano dándole la espalda buscando el interior de su hogar.- Ahora no sabes quién soy ahora.

-¡Entonces ¿por qué me buscaste?! – Espetó la joven - ¡¿por qué te molestaste en…?!

Aquella mujer no puede culminar la frase debido a que Ion había vuelto a encararla pero ésta vez en lugar de palabras había callado a Tylo con un beso profundo.

Ion llevó de la mano a la hindú hacia el interior de su hogar. Los ojos de ambos se iluminaban con el deseo profundo. El hombre evitó por un momento que ella le besara, con la mirada le indicó que deseaba desvestirla.

Ella no podía negar lo que en su interior sentía. Cuando sintió las manos del rumano en desabotonar la blusa que portaba y descubrir que tenía consigo en su pecho aquel dije sencillo que le había obsequiado años atrás hizo que el hombre se adueñara de sus labios.

Ambos habían sucumbido al amor mismo entregándose mutuamente.

-¿Quieres ser libre Tylo? – Preguntó Ion al tener a su amada consigo.

* * *

Vasilev continuaba rindiendo un informe detallado sobre la actividad de Popescu y Synght respectivamente. Roland escuchaba atentamente al Inspector.

El representante de la justicia había mencionado sobre el móvil del asesinato de la Srita. Synght justo a escazas horas de haber sostenido una discusión con el príncipe Eldestein. La joven en cuestión había aparecido muerta con una herida de espada a la altura del cuello.

Todo daba indicio a que la familia real se había enterado de la relación que Tylo sostenía con el rumano.

Cuando esto sucedió, el mago tomó el cuerpo de su amada sin vida llorando desconsoladamente. Y como era de esperarse… las sospechas recayeron en Popescu.

Como era de esperarse y abatido por el dolor, Ion volvía abandonar Austria.

* * *

Una noticia movió el corazón de las altas esferas sociales de Europa: el suicidio de Roland Eldestein.

Vasilev había presenciado ése hecho, sabía el motivo por el que lo había realizado.

Un hombre como el búlgaro no podía llevar tanto peso en su conciencia.

El acto de suicidio sucedió con el regreso de Ion en Austria presentando un nuevo tipo de espectáculo: "hablar con los muertos".

Cada noche el rumano presentó un espectáculo distinto donde fantasmas interactuaban con el público, sin embargo, en la población de Austria llamaba la atención cuando el mago invocaba a Tylo y ésta declaraba que ella iba abandonar a alguien y que a su vez le hacía falta algo: su dije.

Vasilev había tomado declaraciones sobre lo sucedido con Tylo Synght y el conflicto que había tenido con el príncipe. Muchos de ellos habían visto salir al noble caminando ebrio apoyándose en su espada rumbo a las caballerizas siguiendo a la señorita Synght.

Teniendo el permiso para investigar en las caballerizas encontró que en el lugar donde se encontraba el córcel favorito de Tylo apareció el dije de madera y junto a él una pequeña esmeralda. El inspector solicitó la espada del príncipe para examinarla y descubrió que a ésta le faltaba una piedra.

El hombre oriundo de Bulgaria no podía dudarlo: Roland fue el asesino.

De forma inmediata Vasilev presentó su informe ante el príncipe y comentó lo ocurrido como a su vez el padre de Roland estaba enterado de lo ocurrido. Antes de encarar a la justicia del Emperador, decidió darse un tiro en la sien.

* * *

-Todo lo que ustedes han visto, es sólo una ilusión.

Era la frase con la cuál Ion solía cerrar su espectáculo de Magia.

Dimitri Vasilev escribiría en sus memorias sobre el mayor acto de magia y valentía inspirado en el amor que había visto.

" _Como fiel servidor de la justicia, siempre me enfoqué a que ésta se cumpliera sin importar los estratos sociales. Tras indagar a fondo sobre la vida de Tylo Synght Mewar, descubrí que ella había evitado que la familia Hedevary cayera en la ruina. El padre de la señorita Synght había invitado a la familia Húngara a pasar vacaciones en la India, Erzebeth conoció a un joven Rajá con una invaluable fortuna lo que le orilló a dejar a su familia. Sin embargo aquella mujer decidió no compartir dicha fortuna con ellos._

 _Los Hedevary se sintieron traicionados. Pero la tristeza duró poco, en una revuelta de aquel país, los padres de Tylo fallecieron de forma trágica y la joven pidió el apoyo a aquella familia quien no dudó en aceptarla y adoptarla._

 _Sin embargo, cuando la ambición corrompe, no hay nada que los detenga. No dudaron en comprometer a Tylo con Roland para asegurar el poder y la estabilidad de ambas familias._

 _Ion se enteró de esto y ayudó a la señorita Synght en darle su libertad, aunque no sólo le dio libertad a la joven sino a Austria misma._

 _Tylo siguió las instrucciones de Popescu cuidando cada detalle, se descubrió que el Mago había sustraído de forma sutil la esmeralda de la espada del príncipe en aquella noche junto a la velada, como a su vez que el príncipe había sido drogado durante el conflicto que sostuvo con la hindú por medio de la bebida._

 _Descubrí que Ion fue inteligente, al revisar su taller notamos varias tinturas en las cuales había sangre falsa y drogas. Y, por ende; cuando me acerqué al cadáver de la señorita Synght el forense no me permitió revisarla por completo._

 _Esas conclusiones llegaron a mí cuando Un hombre accidentalmente chocó contra mí para sustraerme el dije de la joven Tylo. En ese entonces salía de la casa real donde hacía mi informe sobre Roland Eldestein. Finalmente había comprendido lo que sucedió en realidad. Cuando reaccioné era demasiado tarde, traté de darle alcance a aquel hombre y llegué a la estación del tren. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, me quité el sombre y de forma sutil, aplaudí"._

* * *

Muy lejos de Austria un hombre caminaba hacia los hermosos campos de Praga, una cabaña modesta aparecía en medio de aquel lugar donde una mujer de cabellera rojiza cepillaba a un corcel café claro de crines rubias.

La mujer reconoció los pasos y se acercó a recibir al hombre de cabellos rubios.

Ambos se abrazaban, besándose con cierta intensidad.

-Ti Iubesc Ion – Se escuchó la voz de la fémina. (1)

Aquel hombre sonrió de forma grata y colocó en la palma de la mano de Tylo un dije de madera con la mariposa grabada, el símbolo de su amor.

Ella sonrió y el sol iluminó los campos haciendo que aquellos amantes se perdieran en su resplandor.

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado como sus comentarios sean respetuosos y gracias por leer._

 _(1) Ti Iubesc:_ En Rumano significa te amo.


End file.
